


Otp Drabbles

by assholekenma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, HongIce, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, drabbles of my two otps, lemon cuz im a wimp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otp Drabbles

Hello!

 

So im starting a fanfic with two of my main fandoms!

 

aanyway if you dont know hxh you are free to skip the killugon chapters

 

chaptersif you dont know hetalia feel free to skip hongice chapters


End file.
